Collection and analysis of biological samples, especially biological samples from human subjects, is needed for a variety of analytical tests. As molecular level diagnostics continue to become readily available at point of care environments, devices for collecting, processing, and dispensing biological samples are needed. For example, blood and other body fluids are commonly collected and submitted to determine whether a particular analyte is present or absent. Determination of viral infections from a blood sample requires processing of the blood to lyse the blood cells and/or viral particles, to release the DNA or RNA, as the case may be, for amplification and detection. Devices and methods are needed that minimize manipulation, transfer, and processing steps of a biological sample, to improve efficiency and safety in preparing a biological sample for subsequent analysis.